This is what dreams are made of
by opaque prism
Summary: When there is a concert on Olympus, Athena is set to get the guy that she loves. And with my manipulating and a little singing, she sill get him, even if I DO have to shove my mike down someone's throat.


**Here's a quick one shot. Well, not quick, but I might turn this into a story. But it will probably stay a one-shot. Here it is. NOTE: Poseidon is not married and if you want exact choreography, watch the Lizzie McGuire Movie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I watched as my friend nervously paced across her dressing room. We were waiting for her turn to go out and sing. The Olympians were hosting a music concert/talent show sort of thing and Athena was the closing act; everyone was waiting to see her. The only problem; he was out there. He was supposedly her arch enemy, the bane of her existence, and also the one that stole her heart. Poseidon.

She started feeling attracted to him when she went for a visit -***coughing*** complaining ***Coughing***- and saw Poseidon running his kingdom, the power he wielded, and saw a slightly less womanizing side of him and a softer, funnier side of him. He thought that she hadn't seen, but she had.

Over the past few months, I have seen her get distracted, but she still got everything done. I suspect that he also was falling for her. Word on the Mount is that he started liking her when she came to the Spring Solstice party in the really pretty cocktail dress that had shown off her legs and hung to the right curves. Apparently, Aphrodite was even a little jealous. I am a complete miracle worker, if I say so myself.

I secretly watched as Poseidon's eyes sometimes wandered-and lingered- over to Athena, watching her, studying her, maybe developing feelings for her? All my suspicions were proven last week when I was talking to him over a human drink that is quite tasty. I believe it's called 'tea'.

Tonight is when she's going to make sure that Poseidon will become a prospect. Although, she's nervous as hell. I was comforting her.

"It's going to be alright. You are the most magnificent singer I've ever heard. He will be helpless against you my friend."

"Thanks. You go. You have to announce and I'm sure end Aphrodite's turn onstage. I will be there in a moment. Will he really be doing this with me?"

"A small role, but yes. I need to go. You know what to do. I'll see you on stage in a few"

I left her and headed to the stage. I was the announcer, the person that got everyone in stitches and hyped. I ran out on stage, cutting off the extensive music and stepping beside Aphrodite.

"Okay, thanks Aphrodite."

She left, glaring at me for not letting me finish.

"A round of thanks to Aphrodite for doing….well, actually, I have no clue what she was doing. I wasn't paying attention" I shrugged, gaining quite a few laughs.

"Now, if any of you antagonize the next performer, I will personally shove this microphone down your throats" I got a few more laughs.

"No, I'm serious. I'll prove it too….YOU! Narsissious, I haven't harassed you today, get over here"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Fine. Priss. But any way, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER because This Is What Dreams Are Made Of!"

There was a roaring cheer from the crown as the stage went black.

The piano started and then Poseidon was in a white spot light, singing in the mike.

"_Have You ever seen such a beautiful night?"_

Then a second spotlight came on and there showed Athena holding a mike.

"_I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright__"_

"_When I see you smiling, I go_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh"_

"_I would never want to miss this__"_

"'_Cause in my heart, I know what this is"_

Then they both started singing.

"_**This is what dreams are made of,**_

_**This what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong, **_

_**I've got somebody to love,**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**__"_

The stage light went black, ending there duet. The music stopped and there were a few claps, then the party started.

The lights came back on with me and Athena on stage with little microphones that you put on your head. The music started up again, this time with more than piano, a fun pop, and the party began.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night"_

I watched as she stepped forward and started her lines. We did the same thing as Poseidon and she did.

"_I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright__"_

"_When I see you smiling, I go_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh"_

"_I would never want to miss this__"_

"'_Cause in my heart, I know what this is"_

I was really looking forward to after these lines. I've got something planned that might make Athena kill me, but she will hopefully thank me for. Mwahahahaha!

"_**This is what dreams are made of,**_

_**This what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong, **_

_**I've got somebody to love,**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**__"_

I turned and ran off the stage leaving her behind. She turned to me with wide eyes and I winked at her. I just hope that her strategic planning thing kicks in, other wise…I gulped.

She turned to the audience, put on an uneasy smile and slowly started to walk forward.

"_Have you ever wondered what life is about_

_ you can search the world and never figure it out_

_ you don't have to sail the oceans, _

_no, _

_no, _

_no"_

The back up dancers came on stage and from my hiding place I saw Poseidon move to aspot where he could see the entire stage. His eyes became glued to Athena.

"_Happiness is no mystery and here and now its you and me and…"_

The backup dancers took off her skirt, showing matching pants that fitted her perfectly.

"_Hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of _

_hey now, hey now _

_this is what dreams are made of _

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_ I've got somebody to love _

_this is what dreams are made of"_

She was working the stage. The next part of the song started and she moved from one side of the stage to the next.

"_Open you're eyes _

_(This is what dreams are made of)_

_ Shout to the sky_

_(This is what dreams are made of) _

_When I see you smiling I go _

_oh, _

_oh, _

_oh _

_yesterday my life was duller"_

She was now back onto center stage and stepped back into a circle of backup dancers and pointed up on the last word.

"_Now everything's Technicolor"_

The dancers started to dance around and one of the guys picked her up, twirled her and sort of set her down so she could dance her way down the catwalk.

"_Hey now, hey now _

_This is what dreams are made of _

_I've got somewhere i belong _

_I've got somebody to love _

_this is what dreams_

_Dreams_

_This is what dreams are made of"_

She back up and on the last beat, the dancers and her struck a pose and the entire crowd went into major cheer overload mode. I looked over and saw Poseidon, the look in his eye said everything.

I run back on stage and give her a hug.

"Well, HOW WAS THAT?" I yelled

The crowd went nuts.

"That was amazing. Although let's get the leading guy out here and have them take a bow together, huh"

Poseidon came out and, causing even more chaos (Eris forbid), he took her hand and bowed.

They left the stage and I closed the show off.

"Well, this had to be the best show ever. All of the people were so great! Except for Aphrodite, which reminds me…What did she even do?" I asked the audience

I earned a chuckle, but in truth I was still in the dark.

"Hey, Ho"

The audience mimicked me, then I finished.

"I'll see you again at next time's show. Take that Apollo! That was better poetry then you ever did. Poetry god my butt"The audience laughed for a really long time.

"See ya! I'm out"

And with that, the show was over.

I was leaving through the back entrance, and saw something that made me totally elated.

I saw Athena and Poseidon holding hands and walking down the street.

I smiled and whipped away a tear that had leaked out.

I finally reach my house and lie in my bed when I realize something and smirk.

_Since when does_ _Poseidon where lipstick?_


End file.
